Twins: Munkustrap and Nacresta In the beginning!
by loves everything here
Summary: In this story i have made up 2 new characters. one of these being Munkustaps twin sister and the other his mother.
1. Who are they?

- in this fan fiction I have made up a new character

**- I****n this fan fiction I have made up a new character. Well 2 new characters so don't be confused, this is about her birth, who she is related to and where she is from.**

NACRESTA – In the beginning.

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Old Deuteronomy sat nervously outside his den, hearing only screams and cursing from his present mate. A few minutes later Jennyanydots came rushing out the den shouting of Old D'.

"Old Deuteronomy, come quickly the kittens there here!" she said rushing back into the den.

"Kitten_s_!!" he whispered to muck in shock to speak.

As he entered the den he saw two small bundles, one a queen and one tom, of fur curled up next to Marlena, his mate, he walked up to them and quietly examined their markings and fur. The tom was mostly all silver with black stripes, the queen however was mostly all pure white with silver and black stripes. Old Deuteronomy figured that they both got there silver and black colourings from his mate and the queen kitten got her white coat from him. 

Marlena sat up and looked tiredly at her mate. "So what are their names?"

Deuteronomy looked down at the twin kittens and smiled. "I think the tom should be named Munkustrap…" he said with a pause. "And the queen should be called Nacresta!" They both grinned at each other and then stared down at the kittens. 

"I think there perfect for them, I love you."

"I love you two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later their mum was showing them round the Junkyard for the first time and as every other new kit done; they were meeting every cat in it. The first cat they came across was a one they new quite well, a chubby queen Gumby cat that was ginger with tiger stripes and leopard spots. She was sat in the middle of the clearing with at least half a dozen kittens the same age as them.

"Why hello my dears, nice to see you up and about so soon. And how are you doing?" The Gumby cat screeched.

"Fine, Aunt Jenny." The twins said in time together. Their mum just smiled.

"Good, well I guess you will want to meet your new friends to be hay?" She said in quite an enthusiastic tone.

"Cool!"

"Well." As she pointed to a black and white patched tom. "That there is Alonzo and…" she now pointed to two very similar looking cats. One a queen and one tom ginger, black and white striped cats, Munku and Esta guessed they were also twins. "They are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and…" Jenny now pointed to another set of twins that were identical; Munk and Esta were actually starting to feel a little left out as they were the only twins in the tribe that were not identical. To tell the truth if you did not know them you would not guess they were twins! "And finally these are Tantomile and Coricopat. Well now that you have met everyone here why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Okay, hi my name is Munkustrap and this is my twin sister Nacresta. We like hunting and playing tag so hopefully we could play together someday!" Munkustrap said sounding a little nervous.

"And…Nacresta do you have anything to add?" Jenny continued. 

"Em…….Just what he said and hi!" she said very shyly for her.

"Okay then…..well hope you will be joining us soon." She said before they ran off searching for other Jellicles to meet. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not before long they found a group of adult cats made up of jellyorum, Skimbleshanks, Gus and Asparagus. They were talking before they set eyes on Marlena and her two beautiful kittens.

"Hi, who are you?" Nacresta asked the group of Jellicles.

"Hey! Why don't you two go and play over there while I talk to these guys hay?" their mum said quickly.

"Okay mum, bye!" they both shouted as they waved bye and tagged each other.

"Ohhhhhhh…Marlena they are gorgeous, just look at them their like mini copies of you!" Jellyorum screeched. 

"Ahh…really you think so?" Marlena asked.

"Think so, are you blind?" she screeched even higher.

"Anyway, how are they doing?" Gus spoke from beside Jelly.

"Their doing fine yeah, a bit of a handful back at the den but nothing me and Deuteronomy can't handle," she said following it with a giggle. After that everything went silent and the group of cats in front of her dropped the smiles on their faces and looked around at each other.

"What? Is there something the matter?" Marlena's face then also dropped.

"Eh……….Marlena I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this but Old D's having an affair with Grizzabella." Asparagus spoke out in a very scared and quite voice.

"What?" Marlena whispered weakly.

"He's having an affair with Grizzabella. It's been going on for about a month now." Jelly finished. 

"Having an affair with that, that, that thing. For one whole month! But that was when I was having the kits! How could he…..how could he not tell me?" She was practically crying and as soon as her two young kittens noticed this they stopped playing and stared.

"Hey Munkustrap look mum…….she's crying!"

"Maybe we should go see if she is alright?"

"Okay"

Nacresta followed her twin brother over to her mum where they both nuzzled her and asked her what the matter was.

"Mum, are you alright?" they both asked.

"Mm… oh sure just go back and play." She slowly asked.

"But you're up…." Munkustrap asked but was interrupted by his mum.

"I said just go back and play!!" she screamed out at them both. This shocked them and made them jump as their mum had never shouted at them like that before.

"Sorry, but mum is just heard some bad news so your going to have to play a bit more before we can go." She said but calmly this time.

"Cool we like it here!" said Nacresta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Munkustrap and Nacresta woke alone with no one by their side. A gap in between them where their mother had been lying. But to them this was weird as their mother had always waited for them to wake up before going anywhere without them, and if she did need to go somewhere she would always tell them first.

With this thought still inside their head they got up and for the first time walked out of their den alone. When they stepped out they realised that the group of older cats that they had met the day before were sitting on the tyre staring at them and when they looked around they noticed that all of the other cats that were in the junkyard that day were too.

"What?" they said. Then turned around to see their dad Old Deuteronomy.

"Dad where is mum?" Munkustrap asked.

"Kits, mums gone away for good!" the horror in the twins faces, along with their sobbing, was enough to tell what they were thinking. Why and how? 


	2. The kiss!

Chapter 2: Hi

**Chapter 2: The kiss**

"What do you mean mums went away?" Cheeped Nacresta 

"I'm not the one to lie so I'm going to be straight with you, she left she got to stressed with raising you two so she just left." Old Deuteronomy said in a very stern voice.

"But why, didn't you try to stop her?" Munkustrap said above his tears.

"I couldn't, she was too stressed with YOU and threatened to kill!" Deuteronomy lied for the second time.

"What do you mean us, did we do something?"

"Did you do something? You were killing her inside, she didn't act like it but she was nearly dead!"

"But……..but…….but!" 

"Don't 'but' anything it's your fault for her going away. So don't cry and don't whinge, and when you do remember it's your own fault!"

With that the twins set off crying so hard they could barley breath. _Was it really their fault their mum had gone?_ Deuteronomy on the other hand was not weeping but was upset, he really new it was his fault for her leaving, but the reason he had lied was because he didn't really care. Honestly he really didn't care he had found a new queen, who could look after his kittens and take care of him. For all he was concerned he didn't need Marlena so you else did. Yet all the other cats that had experienced this discussion found it weird as they too didn't see anything wrong with Marlena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Jennyanydots went to see Old Deuteronomy to see what had actually been going on.

"Old D' can I speak to you for a moment?" 

"Why sure Jenny, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering about what you were saying to Munkustrap and Nacresta before and…….."

"And?"

"Well it wasn't true was it……….was it?

"Well you see Jenny, no, but……….She new I was cheating said she never wanted to see me again and well left!"

"So you found it necessary to lie to the kittens and say it was their entire fault!

"Well whet was I meant to say 'sorry guys your mum left because I am with another queen get over it!"

"Well no but you didn't have to say it was their entire fault and now look where it's gotten them and you!"

"What do you mean?" Old Deuteronomy said for the first time today in a worried tone.

"After they went off Jellyorum ran after them but lost them, now we've had search party's out and no one can find them. God knows were they could be!"

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you!"

"Well I think we better go now."

With that note they set out into the junkyard hoping they would find Munkustrap and Nacresta.

xxxxxxxxxxx 

"Come on Munku' your taking forever!" Esta shouted.

"Well where are we going anyway?" Whinged Munkustrap. 

"To find mum, dads obviously upset with us because she left right?"

"Right"

"So we will go get her back, then dad will love us and be proud of us!"

"But that's stupid, she could be anywhere Esta this place is huge!"

"No it is not. And don't call me Esta you know I hate it."

"Why again do you hate it?"

"It makes me sound like a boy!"

"Oh right………….Esta!"

"Hay"

"Sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours went by and they found themselves back at the centre of the junkyard.

"Oh. I told you it was stupid look where we've ended up. I'm going!" Munkustrap screamed.

"Fine go back I'll find mum all by my self!"

"Fine"

As soon as Munkustrap got to the clearing of the junkyard he was swamped by cats of all ages.

"Thank Heaviside your safe Munkustrap I was really worried." Jennyanydots shouted at Munkustrap. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Nacresta looking for mum"

"So is Nacresta with you?"

"No, she said I was to slow and sent me back"

"So where is she now?"

"I told you, looking for mum!"

Panic spread on all of the cats faces. _'Will she be okay?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nacresta was starting to get tiered and hungry she was also growing a bit lonely until…..

"Hay, you know you're treading on Macavity territory don't you?" A mysterious voice said from behind her. In a flash she turned round only to be memorized by the most beautiful tom she had ever seen.

"Hello?"

"Mm….. Oh sorry." This would be when she used her flirting she'd saw her mum doing to her dad! "What if I am?" She thought that he soon picked up what she was doing as he started to return it!

"Well that would mean you are a very naughty girl and I would have to punish you!" The mysterious tom said in a slow voice.

"Well then maybe I am." At this comment the tom started to walk towards Esta and soon began circling her.

"How old are you about a month old or something?" 

"Same to you. By the way I'm less than a month."

"Really, well I am also less than a month, 3 weeks in fact."

"REALLY, me to"

"Well looks like we have a lot in common."

Then at the second the statement from the tom ended Nacresta herd a voice far too familiar…..Jellyorum!

"Quick go if she finds me hanging out with a strange tom she will flip……….GO!"

"Not until I know your name."

"What?"

"Tell me your name"

"Nacresta!"

"Okay, I'm Rekan"

"Okay but I don't think this is the time."

"Oh right, okay sorry!" and with that he planted a soft kiss on her lips which made her gasp.

"Bye!"

"Bye." She said out of breath and weakly.

Then just before Jelly came through the junk he ran off into the night.

"Bye."

"Oh Nacresta, I was so worried you know not to go off alone. Oh what will we do with you? Come on lets go home."

Then after that and all the home all she could think about was Rekan and that kiss!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 coming up soon where Munkustrap and Nacresta have grew up quite a bit and there is 2 new additions to their family and one Rekan secret revealed!**


End file.
